Alcanzando las estrellas
by Haydea princess of Janina
Summary: Siguiendo la historia del manga desde el capítulo 199, la grabación de R-Box traerá un nuevo personaje, además ¿una película donde participará Shou y Reino? Los personajes han sido tomados del manga Skip beat! por lo tanto los derechos de autor pertenecen a Yoshiki Nakamura.
1. Chapter 1: Los celos de una hermana

Esta historia, ya la había publicado antes en otro medio, por lo tanto NO ES PLAGIO.

* * *

- Nii-san, aquí está tú té -dijo Setsu con gran indiferencia.  
- Setsu, no te pongas así -dijo Cain, con la sonrisa de emperador de la noche- sabes que yo únicamente soy tuyo ¿verdad? ¿O es que acaso deseas dejar otra marca en mí?  
- Tonto nii-san, yo no estoy celosa, si a eso te refieres, sé que todas son un juguete para ti - Setsu, sonrió tan maliciosamente y su sonrisa fue correspondida por Cain, aunque por dentro sentía dolor en su corazón, además ¿por qué tenía que usar esa brillante sonrisa?- nii-san, es mejor que te apresures, ve a retocarte el maquillaje.  
Ambos salieron del camerino sin decir otra palabra, al llegar a la puerta de maquillaje, entró Cain.  
- Setsu, ¿no vas a entrar? -preguntó Cain, con un poco de asombro.  
- Iré a traer algo de agua, ya regreso nii-san.  
En el camino hacia la máquina expendedora Setsu se encontró con que Manaka regresaba de ese lugar.  
-(Soy Setsu, soy Setsu) -se repetía Kyoko mentalmente- Oye, niña, no te acerques a nii-san, entiendes, si te vuelvo a ver cerca de él, te las veras conmigo -tras decir esas últimas palabras, hizo una expresión que si el director la hubiera visto, obtendría el papel de la hermana de BJ.  
- Yo, lo siento, pero me he enamorado de Cain-san, así que onee-san, puedes dejar de preocuparte, no lastimare a tu nii-san -Manaka sonrió sin importarle el aspecto de Setsuka, había que reconocerlo, tenía un premio por mostrar tal valor.  
- Aún no me entiendes, la única que saldrá lastimada si se acerca a Cain, serás tú, así que tómalo como un consejo - (¡NO! ¿Qué acabo de hacer? Soy Setsuka, ¿recuerdas?)- Sólo eres un juguete para nii-san, vete, no quiero verte cerca de él -esta vez, no era ni Setsuka, ni Kyoko quien hablo, fue la misma Mio.  
Kyoko tomó el agua que había llegado a buscar y se dirigió al plató de filmación.  
- Setsu -la voz de Cain estaba tan cerca de ella, era un suspiró, sin desearlo su rostro enrojeció- ¿por qué tardaste tanto?  
Sin dejar inmutarse, porque así lo había decidido, no dejarse vencer por ese sentimiento contesto sin vaciar.  
- Tuve que arreglar unos problemas de mi tonto nii-san.  
- ¿Qué problemas? Yo no hecho nada malo.  
- Nii-san, no terminaste, tu almuerzo, tuve que limpiar, hablaremos en casa acerca de eso, y te castigaré ¿entiendes nii-san?  
- Oye, miserable -dijo Murasame tras ellos- apresúrate que apareces en la próxima escena.  
Antes de partir Cain dio un beso en la frente a Setsu y acarició tiernamente su cabeza, ante lo que Kyo... Setsu no pudo más que enrojecer.  
- Oye, tu hermano no puede seguir tratándote así -dijo Murasame aprovechando la falta de Cain.  
- Como me trate o deje de tratar es asunto mío y de él, no te metas.  
- Pe... Pero –-(vamos Murasame, ábrete a ella, pregúntale su nombre)- ¿es que no te afecta que coquetee con otras chicas que luego actué como si nada?  
- (¿Qué pregunta este sujeto? Por supuesto que si me afecta, después de todo yo estoy... ¡No!)- Es mi nii-san, ¿acaso crees que somos algo más? –-(¿qué pasaría si lo pensaran? Seguramente es por mi deficiencia de actuación, no, eres Setsu, sangre fría)-.  
- N... No, no es eso, es porque te preocupas demasiado, pensé que te preocuparía que salga con alguien y que no te lo cuente.  
- No me molesta porque si no me lo dice no tiene importancia.  
- Muy bien, es todo por hoy -fueron las palabras del director- buen trabajo el día de hoy, vayan a descansar todos y nos veremos mañana temprano.  
Murasame se llevó a Manaka, aunque esta no opuso resistencia como la vez anterior, ni mencionó algo acerca de Cain Hell.  
Cain tomó por la cintura a Setsu y se encaminaron hacia el camerino.  
- Setsu, ¿qué hablabas con ese sujeto?  
- ¿Con quién nii-san?  
- Con Murasame -el rostro de Cain se puso más frío, como el de BJ  
- Oh, con él, hablábamos de ti, ¿estas celoso nii-san? ¿Es que no puedo tener amigos?  
- ¿De mí? ¿Ese sujeto tu amigo? No, no puedes ser amiga de ese sujeto, porque él...  
- Eres injusto nii-san, tu si puedes tener amigas, y ¿yo no puedo tener amigos? ¿Por qué no puedo ser amiga de él?  
- Porque él... -Cain dudó por un minuto, responder- anda detrás de ti, ¿no te das cuenta?  
- Lo sé nii-san, pero tu amiga anda tras de ti también, además recuerdo que aún me falta experiencia en las cosas que le gustan a mi nii-san, así que no estaría mal si algún amigo me ayuda a practicar -(que haces Kyoko, deja de decir tonterías, harás enojar a Tsur... ¡No! él es Cain, yo soy Setsu, pero si esto continua así, terminaremos como la vez pasada).  
- Basta Setsu, ella no es mi amiga, deja que me quite el maquillaje, hablaremos de esto en el hotel. -Ren no pudo menos que sentirse culpable, por mostrar un poco de amabilidad a una niña asustada ahora Ky... Setsu, se mostraba tan alejada de él; pero ese sentimiento también lo hizo un poco feliz, el hecho que Setsu sintiera celos y tratara de negarlo, Kyoko realmente era encantadora.  
Cain se dirigió hacia la habitación del maquillaje dejando escuchar el sonido de un suspiro, y Setsu quien lo siguió en silencio, sintió como una mano se apoderaba de la suya.  
(¿Por qué? ¿Por qué actuó con celos? ¿Por qué esos sentimientos que trataba de reprimir aparecían de nuevo? ¿Por qué suspiro, había hecho algo malo de nuevo? ¡Claro! Su patética actuación. ¿Por qué no podía actuar normalmente como Setsu? ¿Por qué Tsuruga-san tenía que sostener su mano? Pero, ese no era Tsuruga-san, era Cain Hell, ella no era Kyoko, era Setsuka Hell. Pensar en eso la tranquilizó un poco, pero el pensar que continuarían discutiendo en el hotel, y que dijo que lo castigaría, la puso nuevamente nerviosa).


	2. Chapter 2: Una cena especial

- Setsu, nos vamos.  
- S...si -–(¿Por qué si tardan dos o tres horas para maquillarlo, no tardan cuatro o cinco en desmaquillarlo?)  
- Setsu, te encuentras bien, estás un poco pálida.  
- Estoy bien, nii-san -(¿Cómo alguien podría estar bien con tantas preguntas en la mente?)- vamos debo preparar la cena.  
Caminaron tomados de la mano como era natural en ellos, Cain hizo parada al taxi que se aproximaba y ambos entraron, al llegar al hotel los nervios de Setsu estaban por estallar.  
- Nii-san, ve a tomar un baño, mientras preparo la cena.  
- Setsu, báñate tú primero, hoy quiero que salgamos a cenar.  
- ¿Por qué nii-san? ¿Ya no te gusta mi comida?  
- No es eso Setsu, hoy deseo complacer a mi hermanita, así que te llevaré a cenar, apresúrate –dijo dándole un empujón, la metió al baño.  
- Nii-san, ni siquiera he traído ropa limpia, ábreme.  
- Setsu, yo te la llevaré, así que apresúrate.  
Kyoko estaba desconcertada, Tsuruga-san… bueno, Cain, entraría al baño, ¿qué haría? ¿Por qué estaba pasando eso? "Tienes que ser fuerte, demuestra ser una actriz" esas palabras resonaron en su cabeza.  
Ren por su parte estaba asustado de sus palabras, ¿acaso no estaba llevando eso demasiado lejos? Pensando en eso saco de su maleta un vestido, que le hizo sonreír, era como los de los cuentos de hadas, claro como el de las brujas de los cuentos de hadas, era un vestido negro con destellos morados, corto, sin mangas y la falda era abombada, también saco unos zapatos de tacón color uva, que hacia juego perfectamente con el vestido -Vamos Kuon, contrólate, recuerda que es aquella niña a la que amabas profundamente claro, hoy es la mujer a la que amas profundamente, pero, no trates de hacer algo por lo que te odie -–pensó, y repitiendo la palabra "control" abrió la puerta del baño, dejando sobre la cesta de ropa el vestido y los zapatos.  
- Te dejo aquí la ropa, Setsu.  
- Si, nii-san, -(Vamos, eres Setsu, ¿qué haría una hermana loca por su hermano si este estuviera en el mismo baño que ella?)- ¿por qué no aprovechas a bañarse ya que estas aquí? -(¡Qué vergüenza, que me trague la tierra!).  
- Setsu, deja tus juegos y apresúrate -(Dios, ¿por qué te burlas de mí?)  
-Nii-san, hablo en serio, ven a fregarme la espalda -(¿Cómo voy a mirar a Tsugura-san después de esto?)-  
La sombra Cain se acercó a la cortina, estaba a punto de correrla cuando comenzó a sonar un teléfono.  
- Nii-san, tu teléfono, está sonando -(¡Qué bien, gracias a quien llama!).  
Cain salió del cuarto de baño hecho un betabel.  
- ¿Aló?  
- Hola, Ren, disculpa por llamar, pero debo decirte que tienes que pedir permiso para faltar el jueves de la otra semana, hay un trabajo que debes hacer urgente.  
- Esta bien Yashiro, hablare con el director, muchas gracias por llamar.  
- De nada, es mi obligación como el representante de una gran estrella, por cierto, disculpa si interrumpo algo "importante" -la voz de Yashiro le pareció a Ren más maliciosa que de costumbre, ¿acaso sospecharía algo de lo que acababa de pasar?—

- (No, es imposible, ¿de qué manera podría Yashiro saber algo así?)- No interrumpiste nada, descansa, ahora iré a cenar.  
Al momento de colgar, Ren vio a una hermosa Setsuka salir del baño.  
- Nii-san, ¿compraste esto para mí?  
- Si, Setsu, te queda como pensé, te ves hermosa -y acompañado de eso la sonrisa del emperador de la noche apareció.  
- Nii-san, te dije que no es necesario que gastes en mí.  
- ¿Otra vez quieres quitarme lo único que me hace feliz? -la sonrisa del emperador de la noche apareció y en su lugar apareció la cara de cachorrito, que rompía el corazón de Kyoko.  
- No pongas esa cara nii-san, me gusta mucho, gracias, me siento una princesa oscura, ve a bañarse, deja que elija la ropa por ti.  
Obedientemente Cain entró en el baño.  
-(¿Qué se supone que iba a hacer antes de que el teléfono sonara? Kuon, debemos controlarnos, no la podemos perder, no a ella).  
Ren oyó como la puerta se abría sigilosamente.  
- Nii-san dejo aquí tu ropa.  
Al salir del baño Ren vestía unos pantalones negros de tela, sus típicos zapatos malgastados, un camisa gris manga larga y un abrigo largo y negro, el cual parecía una especie de capa.  
- Vaya nii-san pareces el caballero de la noche, me gusta.  
- Así que eso parezco, en ese caso, por esta noche tú serás mi princesa, y deja que yo sea tu príncipe.  
- Nii-san -(¿Una princesa?, su sueño se estaba haciendo realidad, pero acaso no la princesa y el príncipe se juraban amor eterno y luego se besaban, ante tal pensamiento, Kyoko enrojeció)  
- ¿Está bien mi princesa?  
- Sí, estoy bien.  
- ¿Princesa nos vamos ya a cenar? -Cain tomó el abrigo de Setsu y se dirigieron a la salida.  
- Nii-san, ¿por qué no me dejas ser amiga del chico cerebro de queso?  
- La noche de hoy, no está tu nii-san, sólo el príncipe de la oscuridad, así que hablaremos de eso en otro momento, pero aléjate de él, Setsu, recuerda que prometiste ser solo mía.  
- Prín...ci...pe -el rostro de Setsu, no, más bien el rostro de Kyoko, se iluminó al oírlo.  
En cuestión de minutos llegaron a un bello restaurante, se sentaron en una de las mesas y ordenaron, al cabo de varios minutos entró en el restaurante una figura conocida a la vista no solo de ellos, sino que también a la vista de todos los demás, que se encontraban cenando.


	3. Chapter 3: Visita inesperada

Como siempre, los derechos de autor pertenecen exclusivamente a Yoshiki Nakamura.

* * *

- (¿Qué? ¿El bastardo de Sho aquí? ¿Por qué en este momento?)  
- (Por que tiene que estar Fuwa, el día de hoy que por fin puedo hablar con Kyoko? Aún si esta no voy a darme por vencido)- ¿Le ocurre algo princesa?  
- Nada nii-san -(Vamos eres Setsu, ese bastardo de Sho, no es nadie para Setsu).  
Fuwa, como siempre deseaba atraer la atención de cuantos le rodeaban, y tras saludar a sus fans, notó que dos personas ni siquiera le dirigían la mirada, claro que el aspecto le pareció de anormales, de marginados sociales; la atención le abrumaba, era molesto que voces chillonas gritaran su nombre, por eso se dirigió a la mesa cercana de los frikis, estos podían disipar la multitud que se congregó alrededor suyo.  
- (¿Por qué? Si fuera Kyoko, ¡ya lo hubiera matado!)  
- (¿No bastaba con interrumpir nuestra cena, todavía tiene que sentarse detrás de nosotros?)  
Las miradas entre Cain y Setsu, al encontrarse parecían interrogarse.  
- Princesa, ¿desea pedir otra cosa o desea ya el postre?  
- Nii-san, ¿puedo pedir algo más?  
- Hm..., dije que hoy no soy tu nii-san.  
-(Sigue el juego Kyoko)- Príncipe, ¿puedo pedir algo más? -esta vez el rostro de Kyoko se volvió completamente rojo, pero aun así sonrió mostrando una hermosa expresión que dejó a Ren sin palabras.  
Tras ellos se escuchó una carcajada.  
- Ridículos -(Ese estúpido juego me recuerda a esa estúpida mujer, quien se cree para colgarme, es más ya no respondió mi mensaje).  
-(¿Qué le pasa a ese bastardo? ¿Por qué debe reírse de nosotros?)  
-(Kuon, debemos calmarnos, prometimos no hacer llorar a Kyoko, recuerda)- Oye, princesa, vamos a pedir el postre para llevar y regresemos al hotel, ¿te parece?  
- Príncipe, regreso en un momento, pide por mí.  
Setsu se alejó dirigiéndose al baño. Por su parte Ren vio la parte de postres en el menú, y el nombre de uno de ellos "Tiramisú Fantasía de las Hadas", pidió dos postres para llevar, y al regreso de Setsu, ya estaban en la mesa.  
- Vamos, princesa.

Cain envolvió la pequeña cintura de Setsu con su fuerte mano, y antes de alejarse le dedicó una mirada furiosa y depositando cuidadosamente un papel extendido en la mesa de Sho.  
Cain y Setsu se dirigieron a la salida, mientras Sho vio el curioso papel que estaba sobre su mesa, tras esforzarse por leer la nota en inglés distinguió las palabras "Cantante de cuarta".  
Al llegar al parqueo una mano tomó del brazo a Cain.  
- ¿Quién te crees que eres para decirme algo así?  
- De que hablas, suéltame, ¿no vez que mi princesa y yo estamos ocupados? –dijo en un perfecto inglés.  
- No me importa con quien estés, no tienes derecho a llamarme "cantante de cuarta", podrías por lo menos hablar en japonés -el color escarlata se apoderó del rostro de Sho.  
- Y tú no tienes derecho a llamarnos "ridículos", así que estamos a mano -y usando todas las expresiones de BJ, se giró hacia Kyoko  
- Vamos, princesa –continuó hablando en inglés.  
Sho, tomó nuevamente del brazo a Cain y lo giró completamente, alzó la mano para tomar a Cain del cuello, pero en vez de eso tomó el cuello de Kyoko, quien se interpuso.  
- Y...yo, no era, ¿por qué te interpusiste? –la expresión de Sho eran de pánico.  
Ren, tomó a Sho por el cuello y estaba a punto de golpearlo, cuando sintió que una figura lo abrazaba por atrás.  
- Nii-san, vamos déjalo, vamos al hotel –rogó Setsu, sin dejar de hablar en inglés.  
- Pero Setsu, este tipo -la expresión que tenía era desgarradora, no era Cain, no era Ren, era Kuon; trataba de luchar.  
- Nii-san prometiste comportarse, no te pongas al nivel de ese cantante de cuarta.  
- Setsu, perdóname, no me odies.  
Ren solo sintió que el abrazo se hacía más fuerte, se dio vuelta para poder abrazar a Kyoko, y suavemente susurro: - Gracias por salvarle mi ángel.  
Kyoko enrojeció hasta la punta de los cabellos.  
- Hagas lo que hagas no te odiaría nunca, nii-san. Además fue este sujeto el que comenzó.  
Sho por su parte, no escuchaba ni veía nada, solo recordaba cómo había lastimado a Kyoko la vez anterior.  
- Dis... culpa, eres la segunda mujer que lastimo, la primera vez fue a una amiga de la infancia, así que disculpa -Sho, se fue silenciosamente, pero no caminando, sino corriendo.  
- ¿Lastimó a alguien más este sujeto?  
- (¿Qué? ¿Tsuruga-san se salió del papel? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué aquí?) - ¿Nii-san? Vayamos al hotel, no hay nada más que hacer aquí  
Ren sintió que su mundo se iba a derrumbar, pero aun así siguieron abrazados por un rato, hasta que Cain tomó la mano de Setsu, y comenzaron a caminar hacia el hotel, la noche se había vuelto fría, pero la distancia que sintieron ambos en su corazón era aún más fría.  
Ren tenía miedo de lastimar a Kyoko con sus actitudes posesivas, pero deseaba protegerla, que ella lo dejara entrar en su corazón.  
Kyoko tenía miedo de sí misma, de conocer sus sentimientos y no podérselos decir a esa persona tan especial, miedo de no ser correspondida.

Pero ese sentimiento, el de poder tomarse de las manos y sentir que estaban unidos por la calidez era algo que cada uno disfrutaba en silencio.


End file.
